


Warm Mages and Cold Days

by CaptainLordAuditor



Series: Feygeleh [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris Needs a Hug, Implied substance abuse, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, fenris and anders are slowly warming up to each other, fenris has chronic pain and self medicates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/CaptainLordAuditor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has a cold, and is not very good at taking care of himself. Who better to look after him than Kirkwall's least favorite healer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Mages and Cold Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/gifts).



> A few weeks ago, Lamenta said she wanted fic so I delivered.

It took him five minutes to drag himself out of bed, let alone get to the door. On a regular day his markings made his joints ache, but wine numbed them. Today his nose was so stuffed up he could barely breathe, and all the energy was gone. He hadn’t even eaten. The only time he had gotten out of bed was when Hawke had come by in the morning, taken one glance at him, and said she’d send Orana by later with a basket of food and tea so he didn’t starve. He’d openned his mouth to protest the need for tea, but Hawke was already gone.

Now he opened the door, expecting to see Orana’s eager to please face, and instead found himself looking up at a 6 foot tall abomination.

“Mage,” Fenris said tiredly, “Why are you here?”

Anders froze for a moment. “Hawke sent me.”

Fenris made a noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a groan. “She said she would send Orana.”

“she did.” Anders held up one of the baskets in his hands. “It was sitting here. And she sent me too. You didn’t open the door for Orana.”

Fenris paused. “I must have been asleep.”

“Well you’re not now. I brought some cold medicine – I know you don’t like magic, especially in here, and some painkillers.”

Fenris’s ears perked up. Damn – the mage probably noticed that. “Painkillers?”

“The other day you said your markings hurt. Was.. do you not want them?”

“I want them.” Fenris took the two baskets from Anders’ hands and started walking away from the door, then kicked it shut.

Anders opened the door up again. “Wait – you don’t have to let me in but at least let me give you the dosage information and all that, alright?”

Fenris wanted his warm bed. He had already decided three years ago that he hated the winters in Kirkwall, but he had had no idea how much he hated them until he was sick. “Then get in here and tell me.” he continued his trudge back to what served as his bedroom.

While Fenris wrapped a blanket over himself Anders unpacked the baskets. Hawke had sent several slightly wrinkled apples (probably the only fresh fruit Hawke could find this time of year, but Fenris didn’t care), a loaf of sliced bread, sausages, and half a wheel of cheese, among other things.

“here.” Anders put a bottle down on the table. “two spoonfuls of this, every four hours. It’ll dry up your nose. And here are the painkillers. One of them, every six hours. Not more often, for the love of the Maker. Do you have something to take it with?”

Fenris sat on his bed and leaned against the wall. Maker – he had forgotten how much his joints _ached_ without wine or liqour to dull it. “There is wine in the cellar,” he told the mage.

Anders grimaced, looking first at Fenris then quickly back at the jar in his hand. “This…really – I mean I guess it _can_ but – it really shouldn’t be taken with alcohol. Is there a pump, or a tap I can get you some water from?”

Fenris stared hazily. “You think the water here is good?”

“This is Hightown,” Anders pointed out.

“In Minrathous, the same pipes that carry water to the poor carry it to the Magisters. It was made centuries ago and never completely redone. It is cheap. Those who are rich can afford magical filters to clean the water.”

Anders sighed. “Alright I can see your point. I’ve checked the water up here though, and it _is_ safe. But if it makes you feel better I can make you a filter later. For now though I’ll just boil it.”

Fenris grunted and closed his eyes, not mentioning that boiling water did nothing about lead. “magic.”

“What?”

The elf opened his eyes again. “Magic. Boil it with magic. Do not build a fire. This house is thought to be abandoned, and I would rather it stay that way.”

Anders nodded, understanding. “Alright. Do you.. do you want to watch me, or should I do it in the other room.”

Fenris looked down. “I would rather you do it outside this room. I…” he scrambled for words. “I trust you, Anders.”

Anders stood there, staring for several moments, then managed, “A-alright. I’ll go do that. And I’ll warm some food up for you.”

What felt like an instant later Fenris opened his eyes to footsteps next to him. He started to reach for his sword, only to realise he had left it in the entryway when he had answered the door in the morning. It was a good thing it was only Anders, with a mug of tea and sliced bread with melted cheese; though it would have served Fenris right if it had been a robber, not being vigilant.

“Here,” he handed Fenris the mug and sat next to him, picking up the jar of painkillers. “One of these. Six hours. No more than that, got it?”

Fenris tested his tea; it was too hot. He swore. “I heard you the first time, mage,” he said, taking the pill Anders had pulled out from the jar. He tried to ignore that the mage was pleasantly warm at his side in the cold mansion. He blew on his tea to cool it and took the pill, ignoring the still slightly burning tea going down hist throat. Anders handed him his food; Fenris ate.

When he was done, Fenris asked, “Why are you still here?”

“You’re leaning on me.”

Fenris swallowed, embarrassed, and quickly sat up straight. “I – oh. I am sorry. You should – I mean, if you like, you can go. Mage.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Anders’ voice was slightly surprised.

Fenris opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. “If you like, I… would not… be averse to your company.”

Anders smiled. “I’ll stay.”

“Good.” Fenris pulled the rest of the blankets over them and settled against Anders’ side. “I mean – you’re very warm.”

Anders chuckled. “I won’t die of shock if you say you like me, Fenris. I’m very likeable.”

“Shut up, mage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not only did the Romans use lead pipes, they also used lead /pots/. I...chose to leave that bit out.  
> Thedas has pills because I said so.


End file.
